Many people who are confined to a wheelchair are totally unable to stand under their own strength and therefore find it very difficult to transfer from a wheelchair into the seat of an automobile. A typical automobile door swings open at an angle substantially less than 90.degree. from the door frame. This angle prohibits a wheelchair from being positioned such that the seat of the wheelchair is parallel to the seat of the automobile. Usually the seat of the wheelchair cannot be brought closer than several inches behind the seat of the automobile and when this position is reached, the wheelchair is angled with it's front slightly towards the automobile. When a wheelchair is so positioned, a very small space exists in the crook between the door, the door frame and the wheelchair, such that, it is difficult or impossible for an assistant to position himself within the crook to assist the patient transferring between the two seats.